The Siren's Weeping Ballad
by Duinhiril Rinaruine Telcontar
Summary: If you ever cleared Apollo Justice, what do you think would happen after that? Lamiroir finally decides to tell both Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice the truth regarding their connection. The problem is, when is the right moment? WARNING:CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. The Ending is A New Beginning

**I'm taking a break from my usual Harvest Moon story… sorry for the inconvenience…**

**I may not have said it but I'm **_**ADDICTED**_** to the Ace Attorney series!!! And if you all know what happened in the last part of Apollo Justice, here is my opinion of Lamiroir(AKA Thalassa Gramarye) finally confessing of her title as a mother( you know what I mean…)**

**Nick: So, you finally got the rounds to post it.**

**Me: You bet! I even stole Ema's Snackoos!!!**

**Nick: … I don't think that's a good idea **

**Ema: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA!!!!!!**

**Me: Eeeek!! Run away from the EMANATOR!!!!! But first the story!**

**Ema: *ka-tonk!***

* * *

"You're not getting the correct notes. That's not like you at all." The young pianist, Machi Tobaye said in his native tongue.

"Really? I haven't noticed…" The Siren of The Ballad, herself, Lamiroir responded in Borginian. Something seemed to waver within her mind ever since they started practicing her new song, "The Landscaper's Reverie" yesterday. Being her partner in their career and also a friend, Machi grew sickly worried. "Is it about our new manager?" Lamiroir shook her head. "Not at all, Tencho Masai is a very good man, he isn't from the InterPol… I assume." Tencho Masai was her new manager who replaced her previous one, Romein Letousse due to his surprising passing. Lamiroir swallowed hard on the memory, not wanting to come back there again. Machi pressed on,"Are you uncomfortable with seeing again?" Once again, the same answer. The light was something new to her. It was thanks to a doctor named Derek Stiles she finally saw colors and light ( haha, cameo!!!). The splash of colors of the sky that made morning , day and night. The bright crown of the golden sun. "Machi, I love my newfound sight. I don't know what I'll ever do if it is taken from me. Surely, my worries are of the past." The young boy kept his fingers that played the keys on the note when she said, "the past". Maybe he had finally opened the lock that secured whatever his partner was hiding. He spoke with graceful Borginian. "Is it… of the past…. Your problem?" Lamiroir didn't answer. "I-I am going for a walk. I'll be back." As the songstress took her leave, a small book, the size of her palm, fell down with a faint _thud_ on the floor. Machi, being fast to react the moment he saw the little book rushed over to it and successfully retrieved it. Leaving Lamiroir with shock, "NO! DON'T LOOK INSIDE IT!", but it was too late, Machi had already opened the white book engraved with flowers. There, he found a picture of a little baby boy with brown hair and eyes the color of chocolates, bundled in a blue blanket. Carrying him, much to Machi's surprise, was a young Lamiroir with brunette locks in braids, white dress, two bracelets, gentle green, earthy eyes looking and smiling on that little photo.

Or rather, a young Thalassa Gramarye, with an infant with eyes that reminded him of a certain defense attorney with gravity defying hair.

"Is this….you?" Machi managed to ask. Lamiroir's eyes fell, "Yes, that…was a very long time ago." Machi gulped, he wanted to know, he needed to know, who was that little bundle curled up in her arms? Lamiroir could read his mind, no lie could escape her eyes, she saw Machi wanted to know, and she knew he was going to ask. "That… is my son." Machi felt his jaw drop. **Her son?! **He thought. Machi's hands went loose making Lamiroir capable of retrieving the book. She flipped through pages stopping at one page. Stuck on the paper was a familiar looking girl in a magician's outfit in red. "Don't tell me this is your daughter! Isn't that the girl with that wooden puppet?!" Lamiroir nearly snickered. But in the end, she nodded. **One last question… **He thought. "So, the other one is…" Lamiroir closed her eyes. Machi could tell what he thought was right. He involuntarily messed his hair, he had no idea what was happening! Lamiroir sat down on a chair nearest to the piano. "Sit down Machi, I'll tell you everything there is to know."

_Minutes later…_

"……" The young pianist was speechless! How could this be!? Lamiroir fell silent. What seemed like hours but were minutes soon broke once the Landscape Painter in Sound spoke. "W-well, let's just finish the song, shall we?"

All Machi Tobaye could do was nod.

* * *

**Me: . That's a wrap!**

**Nick: Don't you think you should have put out the Trauma Center cameo? It ruins the mood.**

**Me: Is this your story?**

**Nick: No but-**

**Me: So zip it! Anyways that's the first part, stay tuned! **


	2. Beneath Snowy Sidewalks:revised

**SORA: After a looooooooooooong time of no typing of stories (all because of projects and such) Alas, another chap! Sorry for not continuing my Bliss of Akari Sakurazawa, having these HM mental blocks!**

**Nick: Or maybe you're just too lazy!**

**Me: What?! Well, that's sort of true but DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU MY FRANZISKA VON KARMA ACT?!**

**Nick: NOOOOOOOO!!!**

**SORA: Ahem! Here goes…**

**(takes in a lot of air)**

**SORA: Foolish fool! You foolishly think you can foolishly defy me?! Sora von Karma?! You foolish fool of tomfoolery! You are so foolish you foolish fool! Dreaming foolishly of foolish dreams! Now you foolish fool of such foolery, sit down on your foolish chair and read you foolish fool!**

**Nick: ….(fainted due to the too much usage of "fool")**

**SORA: …Maybe I did it too much… Well, it's the chocolate's fault! *MUNCH***

* * *

The Siren's Weeping Ballad Part 2,

Beneath Snowy Sidewalks

Lamiroir sat on the chair, leaning her right side of her cheek on the cold frosted glass. Opposite of her was a man, with a gray jacket, locket around his neck and a little facial hair sticking out his lower face. His hat was in his left grasp, his spiky black hair naturally taking its unnatural form, in short, his hair was sticking out like a porcupine.

The waitress had just placed their orders on the table, the mysterious songstress had ordered hot chocolate while the man got some grape juice, he claimed to have a liking to the fruity beverage. The only things that made the scene look odd was…

They were quiet.

Their drinks were untouched, not a single fingerprint.

"You not thirsty?" The man asked.

"I'm not quite certain…"

"Well, that's not really a smart answer." He sighed. Looking around the small café and constantly staring at the café's name, "Bread and Milk". The two dived into an awkward silence. Only after a couple of minutes did Lamiroir speak, "So… How are they?" she asked. The man in his early thirties knew at that moment what she was speaking about. "Oh they're alright. Trucy's getting ready for her next act and Apollo's shouting his voice until his vocal chords drop dead. You can hear him from the office, "Objection!" "Hold it!" and so on…" Lamiroir smiled, she was more at ease to be told that her children were doing okay. "Well, how about you Mr. Wright?" Phoenix grinned wide, teeth remarkably pearly white. "Oh, I've been fine! Surprising you ask." The Siren of The Ballad looked down at her drink. She had left her cloak, folded and placed on top of her hotel bed. She had come in a white, ruffled dress that went past her knees a little. Viridian-green designer boots from Lordly Tailor that a woman she had just befriended named Adrian Andrews bought for her, complete with a thick, burgundy jacket to keep her warm from the winter cold. Beside Phoenix was yet another stylish hat, maroon in color with white flowers stuck on some sides. In her perspective, she looked rather beautiful. "Have you considered taking up the bar exam again?" The former defense attorney shook his head no. "What I want to know is when will **you** tell them." Phoenix said. She thought for awhile, not knowing what to say, or how to act. She had to tell them sooner or later, or she may never tell them at all.

Phoenix tried his best to help her, "Hey, Lamiroir, what do you want for Christmas?". Lamiroir thought vigilantly, "Well, I suppose…" The songstress thought harder, the images of people blew across her mind. She saw Machi, Phoenix, Mr. Tencho Masai , and…

The image that blew the strongest was the images of Apollo Justice and a Trucy Wright.

Lamiroir felt a hot tear peek from her eyes and rolled down. "I… I want to be with them… Not as friends, not as acquaintances, but as a…"

"Family?" The spiky haired man finished for her.

All she could do was nod. She then forgot how to hold back her tears.

"Well, it's up to you how and when will you tell them, but it's better if you do it before we mark our calendars it's Christmas." Phoenix called in a waiter, paid the check and stood, with Lamiroir wiping the salty tears. She stands up, following Phoenix. She followed him. "May I walk with you for awhile?" She asked. Phoenix laughed, "Okay." While they walked, Lamiroir shot a question, "Mr. Wright, I have no intentions of being nosy but why were you so depressed a month ago?" Phoenix stopped smiling, he knew that Lamiroir was just showing concern. She had been like an older sister to him. "Sorry if I worried you back there, you see… I was a little… depressed that's all" Lamiroir grew curious. "What happened?"

Phoenix looked at the passing cars down the street. "Well, that morning past memories came back. And they weren't happy ones…"

The both of them paused from their walk… And Phoenix Wright continued his tale…

"The memories when I my boss _went away_, my first case that was lost. When I got disbarred… they all came back to haunt me. I was at the verge of breaking down, then, I found an old friend."

Phoenix's face somehow lit up, seeing this, the siren did the same. At the same time she wanted to know more, "An old friend?" she asked.

Phoenix nodded. "You bet. Rhian Rosamond. She used to play with us when we were kids back then, after the tenth grade she moved to Australia. Well actually **she **found me and started consulting me. Her attempts in comical kinds of ways gave some laughs. Flailing her arms like that!" He chuckled. Lamiroir smiled. "You must have a very lucky life. Mr. Wright." Phoenix smiled. "We've known each other for quite a long time now Lami. Call me Nick.", "Since when did I have a petname?" Lamiroir shot back. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. "Aw common'!" Lamiroir giggled softly." But that's fine." And the both of them smiled. Phoenix then pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Darn, I have to go now. Trucy wants me to see her new trick. You want to come?" Lamiroir shook her head," No. It's fine, I've said before haven't I? I will find the right time." She said while closing her eyes. Phoenix nodded in agreement. "OK then, bye." With a final wave of goodbye, Phoenix Wright placed his hat where it is to be and left.

Once he was gone, Lamiroir covered her brunette head with her hat, grasped on her red purse and went on her way to the Gatewater Hotel.

She made her way to a pedestrian crossing. The light went red and cars started driving across the street. The corners of the road were caked in snow. _Christmas is getting nearer._ She thought. Luckily, she was the only one who was to cross the road, if there were a lot of people she would generate too much attention once they got a good look at her. You couldn't blame her, she was a music icon, the "Landscape Painter in Sound."

Her luck seemed to run short once she heard a pair of shoes walking her way.

She absent-mindedly looked at the source, a woman in what looked like her mid twenties looking at her, like her black eyes were studying her, brown hair in a short layered style that dropped a little past her shoulders. A midnight blue parka that wrapped a brown turtleneck, jeans and violet Converse shoes. She had been found out!  
The woman spoke in a quiet but somewhat friendly voice. "Are you-"

"No! I am not!" Lamiroir found herself at the verge of shouting. The woman was taken aback, but she smiled softly. "It's okay, I won't make any scene, I just want to talk to you." Lamiroir blinked, "Talk to me?". The lady nodded ,"You're Lamiroir right? I'm a big fan of yours! But getting down to business , were you with a Phoenix Wright just awhile ago?" Lamiroir's green eyes shot wide in shock, "My, how did you know?" she asked. "Well," The girl continued. "I'm a friend of his actually. And he said he knew you so I came from my vacation from Kurain Village to check on him. Plus, I need to ask him something and he's always there then the next minute he's over there." The woman narrated with flailing arms at the end. Then. Something struck her.

"_Her attempts in comical kinds of ways gave some laughs. Flailing her arms like that!"_

"Wait! By chance, are you Rhian Rosamond?"

The woman went pale! _SHE KNOWS ME?! SHE KNOWS ME?!_ She thought. ,"Y-YES! How do you know me?!" she asked.

Lamiroir clasped her hands together, "Ah! So you're his friend! It's nice to meet you!" Rhian blushed. "W-w-what an honor! Thank you and you too."

"Phoenix and I were just talking about you awhile ago." Said Lamiroir.

"Rhian blushed again. "Really? Woah!"

Lamiroir giggled, "Yes indeed!"

"I hear you can't bring yourself to tell them…" Once Rhian said that, the atmosphere became intense and serious. Lamiroir fell silent…

And the cold took over…

The silence wouldn't cease…

The snow absorbed sounds…

And snowflakes start to fall…

The only one who was capable of saying something was Rhian, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to see me. Don't find the right moment, the moment will find you… I wish you luck."

And she left…

Lamiroir understood why she became Nick's friend…

She could understand a person's feelings…

She always found herself in a situation where she understood others but sometimes, she never understood herself. She had that power to help others, but she can't really help herself, she was making haste. It was bringing her down , thinking her time was almost up when Christmas was only nineteen days away. She silently thanked her new friend.

"I'm grateful to have come here…" She whispered to the sky.

***********

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed reading! If some of you may have noticed, I revised this chapter because I don't really think that Phoenix being married to my OC is important or if the readers would appreciate me adding more OCs into the story. Sorry if there were any inconveniences in this chapter or in any of my stories. I apologize and hope you will understand. Comments are allowed as long as they are written politely. And most of all, sorry Nick because I can't give you any dialogue in this segment.**

**Nick: Why?!**

**SORA: HEY! NOW YOU DO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO! **


	3. Cherry Sonata

**SORA: Hey again! Well, I finally made the next chapter! And since I was just reading Nodame Cantabile, I decided to put some musical feel into this chapter!**

**Nick: And before you forget…?**

**SORA: Huh?**

**Nick: …**

**SORA: … Oh right! Thanks for reminding me! If you see the" * " sign next to a word or phrase, you'll find the meaning or something on the end of this page! And I'll add some other notes too! Thank you and enjoy!**

**-----**

The Siren's Weeping Ballad Chapter 3

Cherry Sonata

Lamiroir stood in front of the Beethoven Music Hall to ready for her next concert. She came in her usual frilly, white dress with Machi wearing a *Les Miserables t-shirt with jeans (without his sunglasses)with his hair "unstyled" and it looked rather normal. Their manager, Tencho Masai, stood reviewing the few classical pieces that were to be played at the Mistamora Music Festival, black hair fixed in a clean manner and brown eyes intensely observing the notes in his hands.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lamiroir. Do you think the *C de C Orchestra should perform a Mozart's Concerto for Oboe?" he asked her. The songstress thought for awhile. She answered, "Well, I prefer Mozart. The festival, in my eyes, should be colorful. Don't you think? And an oboe concerto seems very interesting." Machi smiled at his partner's observations.

_Good choice ma'am…_

"But I do not excel at these kinds of fields. You may ask the conductor instead." She said. Tencho smiled. "But ma'am, the conductor wanted _**your **_personalized opinion." He said. Lamiroir chuckled softly, "Why, is that so?" When they checked everything, making sure they looked presentable to the orchestra, the sponsors and the board of directors. They entered the grand music hall.

The three were astounded by the elegant structure of the big room. Fancy curlicues crept on the edges of the columns and ceilings. Marble statues of Beethoven's faces lined the walls and on the wall in gold lettering and fancy font read "The Beethoven Music Hall".

Not only was the hall mesmerizing, so were the people they found inside. All were dressed in casual wear but something about their auras made the three dazed by their strong presence. Sitting on the chairs were the sponsors and the board of directors dressed in business-related clothes. A man in his late forties approached them with great vigor. He went to them and shook everyone's hands.

"So you must be Lamiroir, Machi Tobaye, and their manager, Mr. Masai. Pleasure to meet you all! I am Jonathan Dawson, part of the board of directors." The man led them towards the other director's of the event. "This is Maria Jutiev, a former violin instructor by the way, Marcus de la Torres, Steven Baguette, Francisca Maithland-Smith, Christopher Bellamy and Takeru Miyamoto." All of them shook hands and politely greeted each other. All of them sat down on some seats and discussed what they were going to do. Jonathan Dawson went somewhere and came back with coffee for each person (not including the orchestra who were presently practicing). "Here, please do be cautious, the coffee is quite hot." He said. Lamiroir gave gratitude for the hospitality, "Thank you, you are very kind."

Jonathan Dawson sat down, "So Ms. Lamiroir, what do you think of the venue?" he asked. Lamiroir looked around once again. "You have quite outdone yourselves, for us being able to use such a beautiful hall." The directors were all flattered. "Why, thank you. Now, Mr. Masai, have you chosen which pieces the orchestra will play?"

Tencho nodded," Yes, first we decided that we would work with Haydn Symphony No. 104 in D major London. The last piece would be Mozart's Cocerto for Oboe and Orchestra in C major K.314 "

Dawson nodded. "Hmm… I see…"

"And for Machi… He will do two pieces right? He's going to play the Mozart: Sonata k.300d (310) A minor followed by Chopin's Minute Waltz."

All Jonathan Dawson did was nod.

But Maria Jutiev intervened.

She spoke with such straightforwardness. "What about that girl?"

Once the blonde foreigner mentioned "that girl" everyone starting fussing.

"Oh my, she's always late." Said Steven Baguette, fixing his eyeglasses.

"She always sleeps in… or so she says." Francisca Maithland-Smith shook her head.

Lamiroir grew puzzled, who was this girl? Her manager **did** tell her that Machi wasn't going to be the only pianist in the festival. But she never caught the name… Before she could say or ask anything, the music hall backstage door slammed wide open.

"I'M HERE I'M HERE! SORRY I'M LATE! TRAFFIC!"

Lamiroir stood in shock. She clearly recognized that comical aura and voice, especially the voice.

"R-Rhian?" Lamiroir unsteadily raised her fingers. Unable to point.

Rhian stood before the orchestra, the directors, Lamiroir, Machi and their manager. Wearing a black parka with fur lacing the edges of the hood, a big, black shirt that read *"Miss Saigon" jeans and leopard printed boots that kept her feet warm. She carried a beige bag with cherry patterns. A violin case and to complete Rhian Rosamond was a haystack of brown bed hair.

Rhian's voice went shaky, "La-La-Lamiroir?!" She screamed, nearly dropping her bags. Jonathan Dawson shushed her, "Rhian! How rude of you! You must treat her with respe-" he was cut off by the Landscape Painter in sound. "No Mr. Dawson, the both of us are close." Machi felt his jaw drop, Tencho Masai felt dumfounded while all the others were silent.

Rhian went down the stage's stairs and bear hugged Lamiroir in a anime-like way. "WOW! You're gonna sing in the program! I'm so happy we got to see each other again!" Lamiroir calmly chuckled. "It's great to see you too." Mr. Dawson soon recovered from the event, "Well, there isn't a need of personal introductions then," he cleared his throat, "Anyways, Ms. Rosamond over here will be playing alongside Mr. Tobaye."Lamiroir felt shocked, she had no idea a person she just met at the sidewalk was a musician. "Once Machi is done with his solos, she will be next and play both Schubert Piano Sonata No. 16 in A minor and Chopin's Etude Op. 10-4." Lamiroir turned her attention to Machi, who in turn, had sparkling eyes of peridots. "That's a really advance and difficult piece. You must have practiced a lot on it." He said to Rhian. Rhian looked at Machi, she smiled at the young fourteen year old."You bet I did! It takes years of practice ya know? But it's pretty amazing you'll do the Minute Waltz Machi." Lamiroir smiled, she saw Machi's eyes spark with inspiration and flattery, "Why, thank you," He said rather shyly.

Takeru Miyamoto clapped his hands twice to grab everyone's attention. "Everyone! We will have a rundown of everything right now! Please go backstage until you are called, there, we will do some of your blockings." Everyone said "Understood!" in unison. With that, everyone went backstage.

Once everyone was backstage, Lamioir silently watched from afar Rhian and Machi converse with each other.

"Hey," Rhian said, "You're wearing a Les Mis shirt!"

Machi looked at himself, then at his companion, "And **you **are wearing a Miss Sai!"

Rhian grinned wildly, "Cool!"

"Yeah!"

Lamiroir felt a hand on her shoulder, "Guess who?" a voice asked.

The songstress turned to head to face a Phoenix Wright. "Why, Nick! What a pleasant surprise."

"Don't forget me-e!" A Trucy Wright's head popped out of her father's back with her usual magician's outfit with *arm warmers. Lamiroir was shocked to see her here. "And… you brought Trucy." She managed to say. Phoenix nodded while the energetic magician behind him jumped from behind ,"Oh! Lamiroir! I got a new trick! Lookie here!" Lamiroir made sure she was looking at every detail Trucy was going to do, she felt she wanted to tell her the **truth** so badly…

She thought to herself,"_Please, can the right time come here faster?"_

Trucy stood proud, "OK, here we go!" Trucy took of her hat, placed it on a table and muttered a strange incantation,"Now, who's hungry for apples?" and when she said that, a fountain of apples, green and red burst out the hat, everyone in the room applauded at the act and the Amazing Trucy Wright felt proud. "Now, for the big finale… CHERRIES!!!" She grabbed her hat and fresh cherries blasted into the room. Everyone was marveled by the performance and deserved a standing ovation from the orchestra members that came back after their practice onstage.

The applause was held back once Ms. Jutiev came in from the door,"Rhian, Machi, your turn!" Rhian stood up from her chair and so did Machi, Lamiroir followed them,"May I come and watch?" Maria nodded. Once on stage, Machi sat down on the piano's chair while Rhian sat at the opposite piano's chair. The balladeer wondered why there were two pianos.

"There'll be a piano duet eh?"

Lamiroir found the ex-lawyer onstage with the other pianist, well, Nick was a pianist before at the Borsht Bowl Club(before he quit after _that_ case) but to be honest… He wasn't really the best of players.

"May I?" Phoenix asked Machi.

"Well…OK."

"**HOLD IT!"**

Everyone looked at the source of the voice, it wasn't Phoenix, it wasn't Apollo…

It was Rhian…

"Rhinnie Rosamond strikes again…" Murmured Trucy.

"Huh?" Lamiroir seemed puzzled.

Trucy saw Lamiroir's confusion that swirled throughout her face. "Ah, Lamiroir, you see… Rhinnie loves acting out sometimes… Sometimes the cause of too much dessert…" Lamiroir felt dumfounded, _dessert?_ She thought.

Phoenix groaned, "Aw, Rhian! You're spoiling my fun!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SHATTER THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN?!" Screamed Rhian.

The fighting went back and fourth, "Well, excu-u-u-use me princess!"

"Hey, now you're copying Zelda!"

"Well, you're the one acting like a lawyer!"

"You trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"You bet I am!"

If this were ever a anime, you would see sweat drops on our heads, thought both Trucy and Lamiroir. "STOP IT YOU TWO! NOW!" Exclaimed none other than Mr. Dawson. "I suggest you take your childish acts elsewhere after the practice." Both Phoenix and Rhian felt ashamed. They said in unison, like two siblings scolded by their parents…

"Sorry sir…"

Dawson cleared his throat. "Well, let us begin, Machi." Machi nodded and began playing his piece.

Lamiroir listened intently, she closed her eyes, wanting to feel the music. Machi's Mozart was so youthful and colorful, as if you were riding slowly on a vividly colored carousel.

Once Machi ended the first symthony, his calmness and somewhat cheerful, yellow aura changed into a passionate crimson as he played the Minute Waltz… Lamiroir, who's eyes were still closed thought of Machi playing. She thought she was hallucinating when she thought she saw the notes on the score flying upwards as the stage started painting a sunrise on the horizon. Though she gave no reaction physically, there were big impacts in her mind. She was proud Machi grew as a pianist when he was with her. She felt she played a big part in his life… Lamiroi felt herself crying.

All the members of the board of directors applauded to a successful performance. "Bravo, bravo! What an exceptional performance!" Machi bowed down and went backstage, Lamiroi didn't leave yet, she wanted to see and listen to how well can Rhian play…

Rhian sat up properly, facing the piano, she looked at her spectators, when Maria Jutiev nodded Rhian's easy-going character seemed to disappear…

Rhian was a whole different person when she played the keys, Lamiroir kept her eyes open, observing her style and her music as well. Her Schubert was beautiful and clear, as if she was playing in a forest, surrounded by a labyrinth of woodland giants. Her passion and meekness in this piece could calm one's mind and fill one's heart. Lamiroir started crying again, for there was such meaning in both Machi's and Rhian's performances.

But the solemnity of the piano vanished and there was no music left…

Lamiroir opened her eyes, why did Rhian stop playing? The songstress saw Rhian, looking at the ceiling, the stained-glass ceiling that beautifully colored the stage. Slowly, as if her life energy was fading away, she bent down, closing her eyes, facing the piano…

Her fingers brought the instrument to life.

Lamiroir couldn't close her eyes, she was too shocked at such power of her Chopin. Rhian's fingers were swift that it seemed inhuman. Lamiroir could feel the aura, a feiry blanket of a blue flame seemed to coat Rhian all around. Her Chopin, was powerful, dignified, full of soul…

Lamiroir never seen such great pianists in her life-time…

The music stopped, Rhian's fingers stopped, she burned out of flames, she panted really hard, tired. The board of directors clapped and complimented her performance. Nick and Trucy followed after, so did Lamiroir but her hands could move that quickly. She felt she was still stunned by the performance.

"Lamiroir?"

Lamiroir broke out of her daze, Mr. Takeru Miyamoto gently shook her shoulders, "It's your turn." He simply said.

Lamiroir nodded and stod up, Machi came out from the left curtain. Lamiroir got up the stairs and went to the waiting Machi. Machi spoke, but his voice was very soft, but not to the point his friend couldn't hear, "She was great…" He whispered. Lamiroir knew he spoke of Rhian, she softly smiled,"Now you have someone to look up to don't you?" Machi nodded and sofly smiled. Steven Baguette called their attention, "We are unable to practice the piano duet today unfortunately, sorry for the inconvinences." Lamiroir politely shook her head, "No need to worry, the festival is on Christmas Eve." Even though she said that, she felt it seemed that it would be tomorrow.

"Well, did you memorize the song?" Asked Steven.

"Yes, I have." Replied Lamiroir.

Machi sat on the piano's chair and readied himself. He looked at Lamiroir, who seemed ready, he looked at the C de C Orchestra, who was ready too. He began to play and Lamiroir started to sing "My Only Christmas Wish.

_Stockings that hang near the fireplace_

_Waiting for St. Nick to come by,_

_And take the letters that were placed,_

_As the children look at the snowy sky,_

_The girls want this, the boys want that,_

_Spying for that big red hat,_

_But the only thing, I want this year,_

_Come closer…_

_Come closer I'll tell you know… woah, woah… _

_I want to… hold you, tell everything's alright…_

_Let's cherish this special night,_

_I don't need the presents nor the snow,_

_I don't really need that mistletoe…_

_I wanna take you in my arms… Baby, everything's alright_

_The others may have their Christmas lists_

_But I only want you…_

_You're my only Christmas Wish… _

Before the songstress could continue her song, a familiar voice barricaded the music. "Fraulein! Herr Wright!"

Everyone turned around to see a Klavier Gavin in the flesh, some of the female orchestra members squealed in delight. Klavier ran towards Phoenix, then bending down to catch his breath. Phoenix seemed puzzled, why is Klavier Gavin in a place like this? "Gavin, why are you here?" Trucy was shocked. "Prosecutor Gavin?" Rhian, who was sitting on one of the chairs all this time stood up. Lamiroir felt weird, as if what Klaiver was about to saw would be **very**serious. "Herr… Forehead…" The former rockstar said between breaths. _Herr Forehead?_ Lamiroi thought, wasn't that the nickname of Apollo given by Gavin himself? Lamiroir grew worried. Phoenix looked alarmed, he grabbed Klavier's shoulders with both his hands. "What happened to Apollo?" Lamiroir went downstage and behind Trucy, who was worried as well. Klavier was hesitant to talk, only making Phoenix shake him as if forcing him to spill the beans, "What. Happened. To. Him." Phoenix demanded.

Klavier looked away… "Severe… need a miracle…"

Phoenix grew impatient. "TELL US!"

Klavier closed his eyes. "Car…accident…"

Phoenix was alarmed, Trucy was terrified, Rhian and Machi were worried and scared, the others were worried as well but Lamiroir was traumatized…

Klavier continued. "Comma… Might… Never… Wake up…"

Right know, Lamiroir **hated **the word Never. She felt her system giving up on her, her vision was getting vague and black…. Was she going blind again?

"No…"

_Thud!_

"Lamiroir!"

**---**

**SORA: Well, that's about it for now! Phew that was tiring! Took a lot of research! **

**Nick: It took you 2 days…**

**SORA: HEY! I STARTED LATE! ANYWAYS… here are the author's notes!**

**Les Miserables: This is a famous Broadway musical by Alain Boublil and Claude Michel Schonberg. It revolves around the French Revolution I think… You can search about this anyway I'm just putting these things so you don't really have to! Forgive me if anything here is wrong!**

**C de C Orchestra: It is a fictional orchestra I made up. It stands for Le ****C****iel ****de ****C****oulers (sky of colors) Orchestra. **

**Miss Saigon: Another Broadway musical by Alain Boublil and Claude Michel Schonberg. The story revolves around the love between a Vietnamese orphan named Kim and an American G.I. named Chris. **

**Arm warmers: I don't really know what they call these things… I'm trying to make it equivalent to the leg warmers but for the arms. **


	4. Benevolence, Part 1

**SORA: If you may have noticed, if you have read the previous chapter, Lamiroir fainted. For those who want to know why…**

**Nick: …. FIRST!**

**SORA: DON'T BE MEAN NICK! (Hits Nick on head)**

**Nick: Ouch!**

**SORA: So in this chapter, this is based on Rhian's (My own original character) point-of-view. Here you go and Enjoy!**

**---**

_Thud!  
_

"Lamiroir!"

Trucy wailed, "Eeek! Lamiroir?!"

Nick was taken off guard, not expected such a happening. "What the-"

Everyone immersed themselves in panic. Not only have they heard someone was in an accident but a fellow performer has fainted before them! You could say something was bound to happen, although they couldn't predict if it was bad or good.

Jonathan Dawson tried his best to calm them down,"Everyone, remain calm! Someone hurry call the ambulance!" Rhian rushed towards the unconscious Lamiroir, quickly but gently grabbing her wrist to check for a pulse.

Everything just seemed to zoom by Rhian Rosamond. The prodigious orchestra members , who had come out of the backstage room to watch Lamiroir's practice performance scattered about, not knowing what they were to do. A cellist picked up his phone to call the nearest hospital. Rhian had sharp senses, and she felt her gifts were all running away from her. Abandoning her. The dancing stained glass lights started mixing each other together while smudgy blurs were the people inside the Beethoven Music Hall. Her sensitive hearing wasn't living up to its name. All she could hear were the mumblings of voices. Something was wrong…

Very, very wrong…

"Any pulse?"

Rhian looked up to Phoenix, the once ace attorney known to the world of law. After having mixed up senses she was happy to feel a beat against her thumb.

Rhian nodded towards one of her closest friends. Luckily, she could hear him. Phoenix smiled, now knowing Lamiroir will be alright. "The cellist called the hospital and the ambulance is on its way, we can also see Apollo… ". Rhian then felt hear heart start to fall, the same way Phoenix's smile did. How can someone as benevolent as Lamiroir get all the pain in her heart? _She doesn't deserve such pain…_ She thought.

A minute later the ambulance came. The car's doors flew open as the nurses and two doctors ran towards Lamiroir, who really looked in need of dire help. The doctor slid her hand under Lamiroir's neck for support as her compainions helped out. Seeing the faces of both Rhian and Phoenix she encouraged, "Don't worry." As they lifted Lamiroir on the stretcher. Phoenix followed as Rhian, Trucy, Machi, Tencho Masai and none other than Klavier Gavin tailed behind. Rhian stopped for awhile, her eyes felt brighter and sharper and so did her ears as the others accompanied Lamiroir.

---

Everyone scurried into the ambulance, wanting to be with the songstress for support. But the ambulance couldn't fit two more…

"B-but! I wanna stay with her! I'll even sit on daddy's lap!" Cried Trucy with Klavier watching behind, the second person that couldn't enter the vehicle.

Both the doctors shook their heads, it was the male doctor's turn to speak, "I'm afraid the ambulance can't carry anymore. I'm sorry."

Trucy immaturely stomped her feet on the ground, for they were now outside the building. "Please!" Trucy started to sob, hiding her face behind her magician gloves. Rhian was the nearest to her, she got off the ambulance and laid her left hand on her shoulder. Before she could speak Trucy started to whisper…

"_I know… I want her… I want __**them**__ to know… Mom and Polly… don't leave now…"_

Rhian thanked the heavens she heard the young performer. Although the others didn't hear her, at least Rhian did. Rhian had no other option, and she was okay with it. Trucy needed to be with her…

"It's alright Truce," Whispered Rhian, "Go. Get in there…"

Trucy looked up, sniffing,"…Thank you."

Trucy hurried up the car, the doors shut and the sirens wailed. The ambulance made its way.

Rhian watched the ambulance drive, the only time she turned her head around was when she felt Gavin's hand on her shoulder. When she did so, she found the prosecutor's serious face. "Let's hurry and catch up." He said, Rhian's head turned once again. Closing her eyes, "Okay…"

**SORA: SO THAT'S ABOUT IT! I PROMISE TO GET STARTED ON THE NEXT RIGHT NOW! SEE YA!**


	5. Benevolence, Part 2

**SORA: Benevolence…**

**Nick: Part 2!!**

**---**

Rhian got on the sleek motorcycle as Gavin started the engine, she heard the chattering of nearby people but she didn't care at all. Her main objective was to stay by the sides of Lamiroir and her family… Resident Celebrity Prosecutor Klavier Gavin slid on his helmet, offering the dazed woman another. "You better wear this Fraulein Rosamond. We wouldn't want another patient in the hospital."

Rhian nodded, agreeing with him. She slid it on as well and embraced Klavier's waist. Holding tightly as the vehicle raced forward. Rhian closed her eyes by the sight of blurry urban landscapes feeling that she might barf. She leaned uncomfortably on Gavin's back while reminiscing how she came to know…

_Rhian was taking her stroll all around the beautiful Kurain Village. She had decided on taking a little vacation in the cultural town after studying about music in France. She once migrated to Australia with her family and lived in a friendly town. When she grew older, her aspirations of being a famous musician convinced her parents to bring her to France in hopes of triumph in her pursuit. She stayed in a conservatory, where she lived independently. But now, she is back in LA! She couldn't wait to pay a visit to the legendary Feys in the grand Fey Manor!_

_The woman walked on humming a familiar tune on a video game she played, "Shade Impulse was hard!" she said to herself. Her joy and utter bliss could sadly last until she saw a crying man, arched body, his face burrowed behind his knees. Rhian was never the one to turn a blind eye on crying people. She would do her very best to help them out any way she can. Without hesitation, she approached the man, kneeling down she softly spoke sporting a frown, "What's wrong? Do you need something?"_

_The man sniffed, he slowly looked up at the woman before him, sweetly smiling, through tired eyes he stared at her. "She looks familiar…" he thought. _

_Rhian stared at him as well, his eyes striking familiar. She shook off the thought and asked the man again,"Are you okay? Do you need any help or anything?" waving her hand in front of his face. Her actions made him even more curious about who that person was._

_"D-do I know you…?" He said bluntly. Rhian was offended, she asks if he's okay and he asks if he knows her! She stood up, hands on her waist, "Excuse me?" she scowled. She loved helping people but he was being rude in a way._

_The beanie clad man saw what he had done, so he quickly apologized,"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm just…" He burrowed his face behind his knees again. Seeing how pained he looked, she bent down again, feet folded on the ground. "Isn't it hot with that jacket? And that hat?" she asked. He nodded, peeking through his knees. Rhian softly smiled, "I'll remove it for ya." And when she did so, the man's black hair stuck out in a weird way. The man lifted his tear-stained face and Rhian finally got a clear view of his appearance._

"_!"_

_She quickly stood up, tripping and falling on the hard ground. Luckily, she had fast reflexes and broke her fall with her hands. With the guy's hat still in her grasp, she pointed at him with that hand._

"_Nick!"_

"_Eh?!"_

_Caught off guard, the one and only Phoenix Wright became the victim of the Rhian Rosamond I've-NEVER-SEEN-YOU-IN-SUCH-A-LONG-TIME! Death Hug._

_"Nick, Nick, Nick, Niiiiiiick!"_

_"Hey, stop it! You're killing me."_

_Rhian looked at her friend, "What happened to you?! Phoenix Wright, weren't you a lawyer?!"_

_Phoenix looked at her sadly, he bent his head down. Rhian let him go, wondering about the things she missed during her absence. The atmosphere changed, just like a flickering candlelight that was just blown out. Phoenix looked the other way, as if ashamed." Didn't you read the news years ago…?"_

_Phoenix told Rhian everything, from Mia, the case of Zak Gramarye, to Trucy, to Apollo, down to Vera Misham's case. It was then Rhian learned what her absence has brought her to. _

_"…I see…" she said, replying to Phoenix's somewhat testimony. Rhian was sitting beside Phoenix the whole time he was talking, wanting to do her best and help him out._

_Rhian suddenly stood up. Much to Wright's shock, she pointed to her right and dramatically posed. "Nick! The world is vast! One mustn't sit and cry all day! It's bad for your heart and… WAIT! The point is…" _

_Rhian raised her arms to the sky, as if summoning something or a light would shine from the distance and a few passer bys started looking at her. "You know what they say! Keep moving forward!" If there were special effects in this scene, there would be fireworks crackling to no limit. Phoenix stared, suddenly, he started laughing._

_Rhian snapped out of her pose, "What?! What's so funny?!" she demanded. Phoenix stopped, he stood up and approached a more relaxed Rhian. "You look like an anime character! But nonetheless, thanks, you cheered me up." Rhian smiled, proud of herself. "Really?" _

_Phoenix nodded, "You showed me… that even when you have those sad times, there isn't any room to cry and stay miserable forever. I guess I can't solve my problems alone." The two friends smiled, Rhian looked down on the ground, a solemn and calmer Rhian, "He he, the only ones missing are Larry and Miles." _

_With that spoken, Phoenix agreed._

_Anyways, she thought, why __**was **__Nick in Kurain?_

"Fraulein, you alright?"

Rhian opened her eyes, she hadn't realized they both were steady and in front of the Cureson Hospital. The motor was fast asleep, the energy drained by Klavier's keys. He kept swaying left to right trying to wake up the senses in the woman who still kept hugging onto him. Klavier gave out a chuckle, "Where you that scared that you super-glued yourself?"he asked. Rhian exhaled a shy laugh.

When they entered the Cureson Hospital, both the prosecutor and musician went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, we're here to see Lamiroir." Gavin said. The female receptionist quickly looked at her computer, "I'm sorry, she just woke up. Luckily, she just passed out, nothing out of the ordinary, no foreign contaminants whatsoever. Are you a friend of hers?" Klavier nodded, "I see, may we see Apollo Justice then?"

"Are you a friend of his too?" she asked. Gavin nodded. The woman asked again, directed towards Rhian."Miss, are you related to Mr. Justice? Or perhaps a friend as well?" Rhian replied, "Friend." The woman nodded once knowing the facts, gave out the room number: 318.

After taking the elevator, they wondered the various halls, turning every corner to reach room 318. Klavier slowly puts his hand on the doorknob, feeling kind of nervous. Rhian stood behind him, seemingly afraid too. Gavin glanced the brass doorknob's reflection, their figures bent and twisted on the sphere shaped object seeing a down Rhian with the saddest eyes he's ever seen. Gavin couldn't help but ask. "Why so sad Fraulein?" Rhian looked at the young prosecutor with pitiful eyes. "In due respect, since you are my senior but, I suspected you to be a cheery kind of person." Rhian looked the other way. Her vision was going bad again and she didn't want him or anyone to know. Her hearing was alright but she couldn't say the same about her eyes.

Rhian weakly smiled, "I guess I'm re-living my past."

Though baffled by her statement, Gavin shook the thought off and slowly opened the door. It slowly creaked as Gavin swung it open

Rhian tailed behind while entering the small room. There she saw Trucy, Phoenix and Machi on the couch with the Siren of the Ballad, sitting on a chair next to a lone bed. When she came for a closer look she saw the face of Thalassa Gramarye's son.

Apollo Justice.

Even if he was comatose, his aura was strong, fiery and passionate. His hair wasn't that similar to what she sees on the TV. The two spikes on his hair where nowhere to be seen and his hair was messy and didn't have a single drop of hair gel on it. "Why does he seem familiar?" she thought. It was then her eyesight turned for the worse.

_What in the world..._

Rhian narrowed her eyes due to the pain surging through them. She closed her eyes when she felt Lamiroir look at her. "May I sit beside you?" She asked. Lamiroir didn't hesitate to let her, "Yes, you may Rhian."

The Siren's friend, instead of getting a chair, knelt before Apollo and beside Lamiroir. The few minutes were filled with silence. It was then a standing Gavin spoke up. "So, what did the doctors say?"

Lamiroir looked down. "Well, he got hit but miraculously, no wounds whatsoever. Just unconscious and they don't know when he'll wake up…" Rhian's heart strings were breaking one by one, she was so in pain both physically and mentally that she dropped her head on the bed, the gravity pulling her. With everything at a silent pause again Trucy began to cry.

Phoenix embraced her, doing what he can to comfort his adoptive daughter. Machi rested his arm on the sofa's armrest with his chin placed on top of it. Gavin dropped his head to the floor. The pattern continued when Rhian felt an approaching presence. Phoenix held out a case in front of her.

"Here, you forgot this when you let Trucy ride with us." Rhian realized that the ex-attorney gave her violin case back. She had forgotten about it when she went with Gavin instead. She was hesitant in retrieving her possession. Because the weird thing was…

Her violin had a strange aura, the moment her hands drew closer to the instrument, her eyesight got clearer, the pain eased away green waves. That moment on, Rhian become sleepy…

She felt her body involuntarily open the case and grab her violin, getting into position and…

-*---

_**Rhian Rosamond's **_

_**-*---**_

What was my body thinking?! This is getting scarier every second! But … I'm getting sleepy… my mind… it's as if it's saying one word…

_**Play.**_

I found myself playing "The Burdened". I could feel the piano singing in the distance, my violin's voice joining it with flight. I don't know why but I think something will happen… I could tell a story with these combined voices.

A woman sitting beside her garden, the flowers are wilting, she cries because she has waited long for them to bloom. Do the flowers hate her? She always thought of that in her mind.

Has she not been a good gardener for them?

Why wilt now when they were so close to bloom with triumph that they endured the roughest storms? The angered winds? The drought of the empty-hearted sunbeams?

I couldn't bare sight to it. The story narrating through my mind was as similar to Lamiroir's life. She is now in grief because she can't tell her son that she is his mother? Does she think the world wants to make her life unworthy of living? Where they trying to haunt her? Or why sum up to the events now? What were heaven's plans for her?

I wanted to change that story. Even as I play this piece, I alter everything in it as I wish I can for Lamiroir, Apollo and Trucy. There was another flower left, a lone white one that stayed at the very center. The woman quickly rushes towards it, overjoyed that at least one is spared.

As she bents down to it, her tears fall onto the earth, from that little flower, little did she know the flowers behind her were rising from their bent, withered structures, smiling at her and that lost hope of a flower.

Hope is the root of a miracle.

It seemed, everyone lost hope already, Lamiroir, Machi, Trucy, Nick, and even Gavin! The last note of the song was played and the room was silenced.

--*--

Rhian fell on the floor,confused of her actions. She looked at everyone. Lamiroir's head still faced down, Kavin was leaning on the wall looking up at the ceiling, Phoenix and Machi were sleeping, but Trucy was looking at the violinist.

To her amazement, Trucy smiled at her, "You didn't know that we were crying at the first part…"Rhian looked at her violin, wondering what her instrument was telling her. And what the young magician meant.

"But when it came to the finish, you played that we lost hope, we forgot that hope can be the most powerful instrument in everything."Finished Trucy. Rhian had forgotten that Trucy has the gift of the Gramaryes. Lamiroir turned around after a long time, facing Rhian "Trucy already knew, my role to her." Rhian was shocked, "When?" she asked. Lamiroir gave out a little smile. "After the case of Vera Misham, Trucy sensed it when I looked at her once, she just told me now that she knew." Trucy's face grew sad, "I'm sorry I never told you before." She apologized. Lamiroir shook her head, "No it's alright Trucy. But Apollo…"

Lamiroir turned back again towards the comatose defense attorney. "Music can sweep out even the most drastic of times. I really believe it now, I say this with my newfound hope, harvested by you, Rhian." Rhian was pleased. She had at least given hope for them. Now, her hopes grew stronger. Tears streamed down her face from the corners of her eyes. "When I was young, I always thought about the things that happened to me. I only thought of the bad times, which kept me from being myself. I was known as the one who dwells with their mistakes…

"But, I guess, it's thanks to Nick, Larry and even Miles, that I became more comfortable with myself. It's thanks to them that I got by the past." Rhian looked at the sleeping Phoenix, she remembered the sarcastic, strong-willed boy that was the easy target of teasing before. He had gone by a lot. She really admired him for that.

Lamirioir's form stayed the same. "I never knew that… Nick really was instrumental in your life wasn't he?" Rhian nodded while Trucy smiled for her dad playing a big part in Rhian's life. The songstress kept looking at her son, "Rhian, right you moved once to Austraila?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Rhian

"Your mother, isn't she Cornelia Rosamond?"

"H-hey yeah!"

"… You and your family took good care of him."

Rhian was baffled, took care of him? She didn't know what the woman meant. Seeing her confusion, Lamiroir clarified things ,"When my first husband died, I went back to the Troupe but I couldn't leave Apollo alone, your mother, my friend when I first moved volunteered to take care of him. It was sad that I had to leave him but I couldn't balance being in Troupe Gramarye and take care of him." This was then Rhian remembered the boy who stayed in his room all the time. Away from the world. She remembered the first time she stepped onto Australia and breathed in Australian air. She was nervous. Her first time in another place far away from Nick, Larry and Miles. Her family accommodated another member, a boy who withdrawn himself. There was one time she peeked inside his room, finding him crying. Opening the door wider, she approached him, he looked up with big chocolate eyes. With no hesitation, she gave him the small Golden Retriever doll that was curled up in her hand. The young boy taking it with a small smile.

"It's good luck."

"I…remember…" Tears came gushing out of her eyes. Lamiroir felt her heart fall and hers did the same. She softly whispered as she bent to reach Apollo's ear.

"Everyone's waiting for you. "

--*-_-_

_Someone's eyes fluttered open… eyelashes beating like the wings of a butterfly…_

_His eyes are getting wider… Do they look familiar?_

_--*--_

Where am I?

Why do I feel so… bright?

This warmth… is it coming from the heart?

Many hearts…? Their filled with immense hope…

Apollo Justice opened his eyes. The first he saw was a woman with the same bracelet as his.

--*-_-_

_With benevolence finding sanctuary in the hearts filled with new hope. The sky may have turned the fates._

***

**SORA: That's aaaaaaaaaaaaaa wrap!!!**

**Nick: Another cliffhanger?!**

**SORA: This isn't as easy as it looks like! It looks like everything's falling to place! Well, in my opinion…**

**I hope you stay tuned to the next chapter! Hope you appreciated it!**


	6. Until The Last Moment

**SORA: I'm tired…**

**Nick: What about the story?**

**SORA: *sleeping***

**Nick: … OK!**

**(Phoenix is Typing)**

** Apollo finds shock as a chocobo drags out its Burrito bazooka and shoots salsa on him! Help he cries and Samurai Phoenix: defender of grape juice saves the day!**

**SORA: HEY! *ka-tonk* Until the last moment…**

A pair of eyes open brightly, the golden beams of sunlight seep through the curtains of what appeared to be a hospital room. Apollo Justice ran his fingers up and down to massage his forehead. He didn't feel all that great he was sure of that.

The young defense attorney looked around to cope with his surroundings, the first thing he saw was a woman with an identical bracelet as his. Sleeping.

Out of curiosity, he bent down to see her face, from the curtain of hair he found the serene face of none other than…

Lamiroir

Apollo's mind wavered in confusion, he scoured his memories to relieve his conscience to the spot he is now…

He had been walking the pedestrian line out of ideas on what to do. He had regretted not listening intently to Mr. Wright and Trucy. How could he know that they were going on a "concert rehearsal" on Classical music! Whenever he hears the word "concerts", all he thinks about are…

LOUD NOISES.

EAR DAMAGE.

PROSECUTOR GAVIN.

"I COULD'VE BEEN LISTENING TO BACH OR, OR BEETHOVEN, OR CHOPIN!" He thought.

Little did he know a careless driver improperly parked his car on a slope.

The car wheels started screeching as it began turning smoothly on the concrete road.

The young defense attorney paid no attention to his surroundings, the light post posted the green sign for passersby but that didn't help him at all. Not one tiny bit.

_SCREECH!_

_Wham!_

The car's front collided with the form of Apollo, he laid on the ground. Hearing the jumbled panicking of the people in the area. The glass of the car was shattered into diamond dust, the impact wasn't strong but the damage was great. The weird thing he felt about all this was he felt no blood seeping on the road. It was almost a miracle. But his eyelids felt heavy and they couldn't help him know what would happen next.

After obtaining the necessary information, the brunette gazed again at the songstress that probably never left his side for quite awhile.

The young attorney gazed at the entire room. He found Trucy, Machi and Phoenix sleeping on the couch. Probably waiting for him to wake up. What really bothered him was Lamiroir was the closest to him from all the others. Little did he know someone very close to him waited for him as well.

She just had to get something to eat!

Apollo felt the splash of boredom shake him awake. Even if it might seem rude, he gently shook Lamiroir's sleeping body. "Lamiroir? Why are you here?"

The Landscape Painter in Sound felt a hand shake her right arm. With tired eyes, she looks up, face-to-face to the one person she wanted to place her eyes on.

The shock made the songstress wide awake. She couldn't say anything but a name,

"Apollo…"

Apollo rubbed the back of his head. "Lamiroir, what happened, I remember a car crash and..."

"Apollo!"

Lamiroir quickly wrapped her arms around the attorney in an embrace. Apollo never saw this coming, Even if they weren't that close, the embrace felt so warm, as if he felt this same thing sometime in the past. "Lamiroir? Um, are you okay?" He asked.

Lamiroir couldn't hear him, his voice but not the words, his tone echoed her soul, feeling happiness, yet a tinge of guilt.

The songstress paused, slowly removing her hands from her son. Apollo didn't know. And I bet he is the only one who doesn't know. Lamiroir felt spirit flowing in her veins, she knew it was now.

The moment was now…

Apollo was confused at the sudden change of aura throughout the room. He felt he had to hang onto something in order to face whatever was coming his way.

"Apollo…" The singer whispered, whispered enough for the young lawyer to hear. Apollo, though hesitant and wavered, answered her. "Yes?"

Lamiroir bent her head down, "Forgive me if I say this now, now of all times, but this is a long shot." her eyes closed, "When I was young I married the man I ever so loved, it was within that joy that we had a child, a healthy young boy. Unfortunately, my son's father died in a terrible accident. I wonder if you remember, but I was once part of Troupe Gramarye, Nick should've told you." Apollo nodded, he remembered just after the case of Vera Misham Mr. Wright told him of this. He listened to this once but it wouldn't hurt to listen again for Lamiroir's sake. Even so, Phoenix never told about Trucy and him. Knowing he was listening, Lamiroir continued the story. "I couldn't take care of him so a friend of mine willingly brought him in. When I came back I remarried Zak Enigma, had a daughter and we were happy again but when we were practicing that act, well, you know what happened."

Apollo nodded again. "That must be unfortunate for you,but, one question, what happened to your son and daughter?"

Lamiroir swallowed hard, Apollo new she was nervous, for his bracelet lead him to many truths in court and so can it outside those elegantly made walls. Lamiroir took a deep breath, "Well, you see, do not get angry or so but that boy, my son…"

_This is it… Thought Phoenix_

_She's finally gonna tell him… thought Gavin_

_Machi's eyebrows stitched together… Lamiroir…_

_Lamiroir… go for it… Rhian felt her heart thumping_

_Mom… Trucy placed her hands on her heart… you can do it_

"That boy, is you."

Silence filled the whole room, the only thing they needed to do was wait for him to speak…

"Is this a joke?"

Everyone in the room gasped, Lamiroir's heart flew open dropping into the deep abyss of darkness and heart, Rhian feared this wasn't funny at all. Not at all.

Apollo's neutral expression flooded with anger. "Why are you telling me these things? What is there to gain?" With that the young man stormed out of the room.

Lamiroir looked down, her vision became vague and blurry. She wasn't getting blind, her eyes were being barricaded with tears. With one gasp for air she began to weep.

Everyone remained silent, they were traumatized by Apollo's sudden outburst. But Lamiroir took it the hardest. Rhian felt awful, not being able to do anything.

_Urunda hitomi no oku ni  
Kawaranu kimi no sugata  
"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"  
Todaeta hibi no kotoba_

Rhian knew that song, her mother learned it from Lamiroir and sang it to Apollo every night. It was its Japanese version though. Wasn't the song supposedly to be uplifting?

The musician felt her pulse beating to attain her attention, her violin, which she put back in its case was somehow talking to her, but it wasn't speaking, it just strangely told her to get it and…

_Play for him._

The first person in mind was Apollo, Rhian felt her soul burn with duty. She grabbed her violin without a word and raced for wherever Apollo was. As she ran, she remembered the song Lamiroir sadly sung. Tears started rushing though her eyes. She silently told herself.

"That indeed… was a Siren's Weeping Ballad."

**SORA: ALAS! THE NEXT ONE! Sorry if I took so long and I hope you will look forward to the next chapter! Feel free to review but please be nice.**

**Nick: ….(looks at page) You put the title on the last part?**

**SORA: Yeah so? I read a very good book awhile ago that did the same thing.**

**Nick:… ok**

**SORA: Before I forget, sorry for any inconveniences and thank you! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Ventana

The Siren's Weeping Ballad…

_Apollo ran, as fast as he could. Never looking back, and never really wanting to. When his feet finally gave in, he found himself in front of the Sunshine Coliseum. Finding respite on the park stairs. He drops and wonders… How could the heavens do this to him…_

Chapter Seven: You Raise Me Up, to More Than I Can Be

Rhian flew out of the room almost literally. She ran and ran, hoping to reach Apollo, so that he and Lamiroir may talk it out. All that went passed her and all that she past was nothing but smeary blurs to her.

With every stomp of her feet, she taught deeply about Lamiroir, the mere image of her pain was burning in her mind, breaking her down, and weighing down her heart. While she kept going, she spotted a familiar object lying alone on the concrete. She finally broke, her mind was scorching into what could become a pile of ashes, her whole being stumbled on a cold surface, and her heart shattered into a million pieces, and who knew how it was even possible to piece a pair back together. Because there, lying on the cold road, speckled with fragments of snow… Was a bracelet…

Apollo's bracelet…

Rhian felt her hands balling into hard fists. The air in her lungs gave birth to hot tornadoes and her temper simmered to a boiling and dangerous limit. How could Apollo just abandon almost everything he lived for all because of the truth, he was supposed to be a lawyer! She picked up the accessory and went on.

She had enough, that was the last straw. She was going to find that attorney, grab him by the collar or something and give him a piece of her mind!

And the gauge to calming down for Rhian wasn't as fast, before she knew it, she found her target and marched towards the stairs where he sat on.`

She was gonna shout at him, well, that was her plan. But when she saw Apollo with puffy red eyes, she mentally cursed herself, _Darn it Rhian! ALL THAT ANGER FOR WHAT?._

She invited herself to a spot next to him, violin still in grip, the bow on the other. They both looked at the setting sky, a medley of orange, red and dashes of pink. When Rhian looked at him, she saw that the warm colors of the sky reflected on Apollo's eyes, even when such a beautiful scene reflects in your eyes, you could still possess such complicated thoughts? The young attorney was the one who decided to break the train of silence, "What's going on…Vent…?" he sadly asked. Rhian managed to smile, but all she could do was place another question in a big pile of unanswered ones…"So you do remember me huh…?" No one in a long time had called her by her second given name. She was Rhian Ventana Rosamond. Ventana was Spanish for "window", although she couldn't understand why she was named after a window, but she can't think about that right now, she needed to mend the bond between the two family members.

"Look," she started to say. "You… **really **hurt Lamiroir's feelings in there. A lot." Guilt started pinching and stinging on the defense attorney's miserable heart. But it's a big chance that you would react the same way when you were in his situation. Other than laughing it out and taking it a joke.

"Well, you don't know me! We may have met before but that doesn't mean you understand me!"

"Of course I know you! I've been your friend ever since we've met!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point!" Rhian grabbed Apollo's red vest in both her hands, making his focus directly at her eyes. " Apollo, do you know ever since she remembered, she's been dying to tell you about it! The point is, you are a lawyer! You think before you act! What's the point if you can't find the contradiction in your actions!" Apollo was silent, he didn't know what to say, or even if he should say something. He shoved Rhian's hands away from him and glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do! Do you realize how confused I am?" Tears started crashing like waterfalls from the attorney's eyes. Apollo knelt down, like how a warrior knelt down in defeat. "Someone just tells me she's my mom. And in this world, sometimes… it's hard to just believe the things you are told."

Rhian's anger, steamed down. She felt bad she just went scolding someone who was so confused. When she should be calming the guy down as to not complicate anything else. She knelt in front of Apollo, feeling guilty enough for many things right now. She tried plan B, calming down.

"You remember that Christmas Eve when you broke my favorite music box?"

Apollo sniffled and answered her. "I try not to…"

"You have to then. I got that as a present from my auntie, and I loved it very much, but then when I went back from school that Christmas Eve I saw you in front of it, the inside parts that made it work were scattered on the floor. I cried the minute I saw it broken, I ran for my mom and told on you right?" I laughed, "When I brought my mom to where it happened we saw you kneeling down, trying to fix it through thick tears. But mom went up to you with that motherly smile of hers and put her arm around you. She kept on telling you ,"it's okay, it's okay" over and over again. Then she carefully picked up the pieces and went to sit on the couch and placed the pieces on the coffee table. We watched her as she put the pieces together one by one and when it seemed like hours and all the pieces were inside she closed the lid, winded the box and you know what… it worked." She said, her last words coming out quietly.

There was a thick silence before Apollo looked at you.

"How did she fix it like that?"

She looked at him blankly. Black to brown.

"…She worked at a music box store."

It would be difficult to describe what Apollo's face looked like, but if it were a sound, it would go, "_diiiing" _

The attorney looked away in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah forgot…"

"Well, okay back to the matter at hand…"

Apollo's eyes looked at her again, the redness and puffiness seemed to lessen but one could still easily tell that he had been crying.

Rhian continued her statement, like a witness in court. "Take in mind… that story… keep in mind that something as complicated as a broken music box can be repaired through the right way and care. The same thing can apply for what's going on between you and Lamiroir."

Apollo sighed, "Trucy… I bet she knew before Lamiroir even told her."

He looked at his arm, where his bracelet should have been but it was inside Rhian's pocket. "I have more power than her… but I wasn't able to see it. When she said that, the way she sounded … my bracelet didn't feel…"

Apollo struggled for his words, but he sighed in defeat.

"It isn't normal when someone you barely knew says she's your mother… This world isn't all rainbows. There are things you just can't embrace right away…"

Apollo slumped his upper body down to look at the ground. Rhian looked at him the whole time, every second of it like lead was entering her heart. She spoke softly as a reply, but enough for him to hear. "Why you didn't see it… maybe because you never bothered to perceive it at the first place, and sure you can't be gullible but Lamiroir speaks what is true. You can ask me as many times as you want for me to show proof."

Apollo didn't respond, he was busy making the words sink in to him, even if he was a lawyer he accepted to fact he couldn't find answers own his own.

Rhian was suffocating in the atmosphere that was silence and stood up. She readied her violin the way she always did, The notes displayed in her mind, she found herself playing "You Raise Me Up."

She closed her eyes, sinking her violin into the song, every note sounded so clear and celestial. She felt Apollo's eyes welling up once again as the melody kept on going. The sunset melting in the distance, nature was quiet. The only omitted sound was music from her instrument. Apollo's mind soared through many dimensions of his memory, looking upon a young woman with green eyes and brown hair, cradling a baby with brown hair and brown eyes to match. The concrete was refreshed by salty tears.

_You raise me up… to more than I can be…_

0000000000000000

The song finished as Rhian bowed the last note down. She felt exhausted after just one song. But when she played it, it was different from how she played it before.

She carefully placed her violin to the ground and slowly bent down to Apollo, who's eyes were back to the state Rhian found them in. She reached from her pocket and gently grabbed the young man's arm, sliding his bracelet into a snug fit, it's bronze color soaking in the seeping light of the sunset. She squeezed his hand as he looked at her again, the eyes of the young boy she knew from before somehow there again. Rhian smiled.

"Go Apollo. To your mother."

Apollo smiled for the first time since she saw him. He slowly got up, pulling Rhian along with him and embraced her with all he could muster. The musician was shocked at his gesture of gratitude, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Rhian, thank you." He said with the orange tinge of the sky glowing from his eyes. He pulls away, squeezes both her hands and tells her, "wish me luck." And in a moment Apollo was nowhere in sight.

Rhian Rosamond was left there, listening to the fast footsteps of Apollo vanish into the distance. She sat down on the stairs next to her violin. She could only smile. Maybe she figured out why she was named Ventana…

She was a window to new hopes.

It sounded cliché in her mind. But it felt like it fitted so well.

There was hope again, and she wouldn't have it in any other way.

**000000000**

**SORA:….. I did it…**

**Nick: Not quite, you still have to do the other chap-**

**SORA: I know…. I know no need to remind…**

**Well, first of, forgive me of my hiatus, there wasn't much time to write even a sentence nowadays ^^"  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait… forgive me of anything that's wrong here -_-**

**Don't worry my mission with this isn't over!**


	8. Encounters After Borscht

The Siren's Weeping Ballad Chapter 8

**This isn't the last chap :D**

Encounters After Borscht

Apollo kept running and this isn't the first time he kept on sprinting. As tired and sick of it as he is, he believed that if he stopped even to rest he might be too late and that if he kept going he'd make it in time.

He made it alright, but not in time.

By the time Apollo reached Room 318 of Cureson Hospital he met the faces of Trucy, Machi, Phoenix, and Klavier Gavin but never in that moment did he recognize the face of Lamiroir.

Apollo hesistantly asked, "Where's Lamiroir?"

Gavin shot straight up, his tall structure marching over and towering over the young attorney. When he saw the expression that planted on Gavin's face, Apollo felt nothing but shame.

He wasn't surprised when the celebrity prosecutor grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the wall. The forced was hard enough for all the bustling outside the corridor to stop. After a few seconds everyone went back to business while a nurse creaked open the door.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Everyone looked at her, only Phoenix was able to answer her question, "No Miss, it's all okay." The nurse nodded hesitantly as she glimpsed at the prosecutor and the defense attorney but gently closed the door and **completely** missed out on the drama that came next.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do really want to say goodbye to those 'Chords of Steel'?" Gavin demanded in a low but deadly voice, a voice that could make a certain Miles Edgeworth cower in fear under a table and exclaim, "EARTHQUAKE!" over and over again. Even if the statement wasn't shouted with the entire prosecutor's force his voice was enough to make all the hairs on the shoved victim (Apollo) stand. Said victim looked down in shame, like a dog who did his "business" on his master's carpet. Klavier needed not to explain more, for they all knew what he meant with his outburst.

"Enough." Phoenix voice reasoned out. As gently as he could, he took Klavier by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Klavier, you know what he's been through as well, don't you? He lived his childhood believing that his mother left him for good. Wouldn't you feel so confused if something like this happened to you?"

Klavier tensed up then suddenly relaxed. He remembered his own family, as well his brother who must live a life as a jailed convict whose home were to be behind thick metal bars. "I'm sorry Herr Wright, Herr Forehead."

"It's okay Gavin…" Phoenix said.

Apollo was silent, still with his back against the wall, wishing the white barriers could just swallow him up.

"I understand why you're upset Gavin, I'm sorry as well." Sighed Apollo with a barely audible voice.

Everyone was silent as the world bustled by with their own personal cares outside Room 318.

Apollo was first to snap out of the spell of silence, "Wait! Where is she?"

The question was understood easily, but not to be easily answered."

"I don't knows" and "No ideas" scribbled themselves into the air. Apollo could only sigh.

"I'm sorry Polly, I can't figure that out myself." Trucy said, in a tone that was so foreign to Apollo himself…

The young defense attorney found himself at the streets. He only knew all he could do was wander practically anywhere and luckily find the mother he never really got to know. He was on a familiar street, Trucy and he would sometimes walk around and window shop and grab some snacks along the way. But he didn't want to window shop, he didn't want to eat. Not this time.

But his stomach didn't agree with him…

When his feet stopped in front of the Borscht Bowl Club, he couldn't agree more. One big bowl would be enough to get his stomach satisfied.

So Apollo Justice strode towards the door and into the restaurant, he wired his mind to not mind the details and fast forward to his table and the newly served borscht. And, he probably wasn't thinking in his right mind when he ordered because he saw that his meal was cold and colored pink. He never was a fan of pink, so it was painful to his eyes. But he was hungry, that feeling of despise drifted away like desert sand. So he got his spoon and sampled the borscht. For something seriously pink it tasted good for the taste buds of the defense attorney.

In a matter of minutes the borscht bowl was emptied clean. And poor Apollo didn't know what to do next. Deciding to spoil himself a bit he hunted down the desserts menu and few minutes later ordered an Apple Babka. As the waiter hurried away from his table and long after Apollo finished his desert and paid the bill he got up to search for that little room. The room in where a murder that pointed its finger on Phoenix Wright was.

He didn't really have trouble looking for it. A minute later he was standing in the very room that triggered his first case. Where he met Mr. Wright himself, and finally got a glimpse of the real face of his mentor(he dare not say his name, in his melancholy) as that mask of his fell apart. In all honesty, he never saw it coming. And now that it has been done, he wished it was all a nightmare he could wake up from..

He sat down on one of the chairs and imagined himself playing a game of poker that would have led to his death or the title of "murderer" and brought deep thought into it. Then looking into his present situation, he couldn't tell which role he was playing. He leaned on the table and allowed a sigh to escape him, the stress too overwhelming to handle.

He knew Gavin would've punched him if it wasn't for Phoenix who calmed him down. But as he thought of it, he deserved that punch. Heck, he would allow the prosecutor to give him additional jabs until he felt numb. He wouldn't mind if Gavin would rip his throat out like he said he would. For all he knew… he, himself had every right to take it.

"Apollo…"

Apollo was startled, but he didn't show it. The guilt was enough to way his physical body down. Slowly he looked up and knew exactly who he was speaking to.

"Lamiroir..."

Lamiroir herself looked at Apollo with sorrowful eyes. The hurt was so evident the guilt inside of him sank even deeper.

Guilt was acting like a very heavy rice sack, and Apollo just wanted to throw it all away. "Lamiroir… I… I'm sorry that I acted like that in the hospi-"

Before he could finish the singer raised her hand as politely as she could. She stayed standing as she looked down on the floor. "I guess-"she started, "I was a fool as well. A mother shouldn't have abandoned her child like that. But I wanted to return to Troupe Gramarye without any pain. I didn't want to burden anyone, especially my father. So I left you in the care of Cornelia…"

"Rhian's mother?"

Lamiroir nodded.

Apollo hated how the silence drifted by again. He wanted to settle the matter. Once and for all.

"Lamiroir," he started, "I know, you know that… things haven't started out the way we all wanted but… even if you won't ask, I would be happy to accept… to accept you as my mother."

The songstress turned her head towards him in utter shock, so many feelings roving through her mind.

"Y-yeah.." Apollo nervously laughed. "It's sounds weird but… I think it's a great idea."

As an attorney, Apollo couldn't afford to become speechless, it would give an edge to the opposing party, but he wasn't a lawyer at that moment. He was someone's son. And that alone.

And Lamiroir wasn't a singing sensation, she was **his **mother.

The singer couldn't control the tears flowing into her face. And did something Apollo wouldn't expect. Lamiroir knelt down with her head meeting the cold concrete floor.

"Apollo…. I'm sorry! I can't describe the guilt inside of me! I… I…" Her sobbing caught her voice and a shocked Apollo sought out for something to say. "Lamiroir, it's okay…"

The defense attorney just knelt down and hugged his mother. That moment, he felt like this moment could have been what a child felt when his mom was down. Hugging his mother with her heavy tears. He didn't know what else he could've said. And he hated being speechless. What use were his Chords of Steel now?

Apollo felt his heart soften as a question crept its way into his mouth.

"Um.. M-mom…" That word made Apollo feel awkward and at the same time happy as he asked, "How was dad like?"

Apollo felt weird asking questions like these. But he thought he might as well ask her now.

Lamiroir's crying faded faintly as she looked up to the brunette. "Helios Justice. Your father…. Was a brilliant man. I met him when he came as guest for one of our shows. You look just like him… He was so friendly, kind, he was shy around me and, just wonderful. It was funny when he asked me on a date, he called me over after a show and started to say "wi-will…" over and over again like a broken radio! Then Zak saw us and came over and shouted, "Say it already!" while laughing. This startled your father and he blurted out, "Will you go shout with me! I mean- go OUT with me!"

She laughed and Apollo couldn't help but join in.

The singer breathed in some air and gently sighed."After maybe a year and a half, he proposed to me with the classic coin behind the ear trick. He was so sweet and surprisingly confident when he asked me **the** question. I couldn't explain how happy I was…"

She kept going on and on about her husband and Apollo sat beside her, softly smiling all the way. He liked how he was getting to know the father he never knew. But, of course, never in his right mind will he ever feel ungrateful for the support the Rosamond family gave him.

Then the story-telling went around a darker bend. "You were one year old then. I was at home cooking our dinner after a long day of errands, Cornelia was there to help me out and you were asleep. Then all of a sudden, I got a phone call…." Tears began to reappear on Lamiroir's face. "I…. I left the kitchen with Cornelia and answered the call… I was confused when I heard the police department on the phone, and judging by the tone the officer used I knew I had to be terrified. They told me about an accident during a performance…. And something about condolences…. I didn't need any more words or my bracelets to tell me Lio…."

She couldn't finish her sentence and Apollo automatically wrapped his arm around her. His father had died during a performance accident. Hesitantly, he asked, "What did you feel after you heard of my accident?

Lamiroir sniffled. "It was that dreadful night all over again….I only have you and Trucy now. And I've barely done anything motherly enough to the both of you. I didn't want one missing before I even started..."

Apollo beamed at her, and to Lamiroir, her son's smile shone as radiant as the sun. "But now, I'm still here, right? You don't need to worry about that anymore. Lamiroir, I know it's been a long and complicated day, but before the sun sets I want you to know that no matter how messy this situation seems, I know we can still be a great family."

The Landscape Painter in Sound painted a smile on her face, there wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe how grateful she was that her eyes are able to see the glowing face of her son and the comely twinkle in the eyes of her daughter, who was probably waiting for them to come home. She thought about Machi, Rhian, their manager, Phoenix, Gavin and the list goes on. She settled with the thought that she had a lot of people she was thankful for having in her life. She couldn't help but smile.

Apollo helped his mother up and they left the small poker room. They kept chatting along the snowy sidewalks of the Christmas season. And they both had a feeling it could still go on after Christmas. Of course, there was a lot to catch up on. They talked of things about magic tricks, work, plans, and the difference between step ladders and ladders as the scenery bathed in the departing sunlight's warmth.

But unlike the now setting sun, the mother and son's smiles didn't dim away…

**This is ANOTHER revised chapter. Lesson learned…**

**ALWAYS PROOF READ.**

**I also changed the chap title.**

**Thanks Stephy825 for some of the tips and for the patience in bearing with me :D When I read the chapter again, I did feel it needed a bit more. Somehow, I hope you find this version far better than the first one. -_-**

**Last Chapter due on or before Christmas :D**


	9. A Merry Christmas Finale

**Sora: O_O Oh my gosh, Nick. This is it! _ **

**Nick: Yeah, you were pretty slow at getting to it.**

**Sora: …**

Siren's Weeping Ballad Chapter Nine

A Merry Christmas Finale

We all zoom forward to December 25th.

After Lamiroir's concert that day (which was a total success) as evening came rolling in with the beautiful blankets of snow prosecutor Gavin invited everyone to his Christmas Party at his penthouse. Some gawked in awe at the thought of it and the more they gawked at the sight of it. Everyone was having a blast. The food was top class, the audio system was out of this world, and the company was great.

Rhian stood with a glass of cream soda talking with Phoenix and some old friends, Larry Butz and surprisingly Miles Edgeworth. The friends were catching up on what they have missed the time they weren't together. It was Christmas so practically everyone was dressed in a cocktail party fashion to fit the chic penthouse. She didn't have to change, Rhian told herself. Her dress was fancy enough. She wore a mint green dress that was similar to the blue dress that Julie Andrew's frequently wore in the movie, "Sound of Music" which was her favorite play. Her hair was in a curly low bun and she struggled in her high heeled shoes. Phoenix decided to take of his blue beanie, letting his spiky and unusually shaped hair free and even shaved! He wore a white dress shirt (like most of the guys) black pants and a red tie he probably got from, his old attorney's clothes. Larry was in an imitation of his usual outfit but replacing his orange blazer was a bright red one and Edgeworth had one of his really elaborate suits in wine red with his trademark ruffles. Elegant and sophisticated patterns adorned the collar and the cuffs in gold thread and studded with little gems that Rhian doubted were fake. Let's just say, Miles Edgeworth came in a very fancy and expensive looking getup that most people were afraid that they didn't dress well enough.

Phoenix took a chug at his grape juice. "I'm glad everything turned out well this Christmas."

"Yep!" Larry agreed while he practically drowned his mouth with Root Beer," Even if Jessica left me the gap in my heart was filled by Erika…" he said with a disturbingly dreamy look in his face.

Edgeworth took a small sip from his glass of Coke. He scoffed at Larry "So, where is this Erika?"

"She went abroad to Beijing for a photo shoot…" He said while he dropped his entire upper body in disappointment.

Rhian sighed, "Another model…"

Just then, Gavin came strolling towards them holding a coke of his own, "Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?"

Rhian smiled at the prosecutor. "Yup, just catching up on everything."

Gavin moved in a little closer to the fellow musician. They were shoulder to shoulder when he leaned his head next to her ear, "Look at the happy family by the tree." He instructed through a grin.

She did so and spotted none other than Lamiroir, Apollo and Trucy laughing about something she wasn't able to hear. Lamiroir's long brunette locks were gathered at one side and wore a frilly white and gold dress with a red belt that had a pretty red bow on the side and simple red pumps peeking out from her long skirt. Apollo got his usual unusual hairstyle and wore a simple burgundy dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes while Trucy allowed her hair to stay the same cute way it always is( and somehow) had set aside her usual magician's getup and decided to wear a carnation pink tulle dress with lace trimmings and (it seemed she couldn't really let it all go) wore a headband the same color as her dress with a small top hat with cute designs and flats. Each had a smile that glowed with the Christmas tree lights that emblazoned with color. Rhian wasn't close to the tree but she could smell its sweet piney scent invigorating the entire room.

"By the way," Gavin whispered, snapping her out of her reverie. "You're looking quite lovely tonight."

The musician blushed at his comment. "W-well thank you, I'm flattered."

"Your piano playing at the concert was divine as well."

"Um, thanks again Ga-"

"Yoo-hoo. Her best friends are still here, buddy. Flirt with her all you want after we're done talking." Phoenix laughed.

"Herr Wright I'm merely speaking the truth to her, so don't mind me I was about to take my leave." Klavier Gavin did so after this leaving Rhian the only one to notice the faint blush that was evident on his face. She couldn't tell if it was that of embarrassment or something else… she didn't want to dwell on it though.

"Rhian, I wanted to ask you about that violin…" She heard Phoenix say.

She turned around to answer him. "I can honestly tell you… I have no idea how it all happened. I've had that violin for about eight years and the playing at the hospital and when I caught up to Apollo was the first time it happened. Beforehand, I was losing my sense of sight and hearing at the time when Lamiroir fainted. And… at the hospital room again, it seemed to be calling me…"

"Wooahh.." Breathed Larry after he took one big gulp of his fifth root beer. "One spooky instrument you got there."

Rhian laughed a bit. "That's why I'm going to travel after New Years. I'm gonna go back first to Vienna, where I got it and wherever direction it shines after that I'll follow."

"That sounds like one expensive voyage. I hope you don't mind if I could pay the fees and such…"offered Edgeworth.

The musician's eyes went as big as the spherical Christmas ornaments and nearly lost balance with her dangerous heels. "Y-You serious?"

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Well, after never seeing you for so long might as well give you something. And it _is_ Christmas isn't it?"

"Aww, thanks Miles! I'd give you a bear hug and all but these heels are killing me and I might faceplant myself."

The ruffle clad prosecutor chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Phoenix, "What about **our** presents?"

"I'm giving you an expensive shaver. Hopefully you would put it to use everyday and have your face look the way it is now. Cleaner. And before you ask Larry , I got you enough money to pull yourself together while you find a NEW job."

Phoenix whispered to Rhian jokingly, "Maybe I can **sell** the shaver and get a fortune…"

"He's gonna get annoyed." Replied a smiling Rhian.

"Common, Edgey! What else can you give m-"

Then suddenly Larry let out one heck of a burp.

Rhian waved her hand continuously to fan out the smell. "Larry, what did you eat?"

Larry Butz just laughed. "Practically everything they had to offer!"

Edgeworth and Phoenix simultaneously said, "When something smells…"

"It's usually the Butz…" finished Rhian.

The legend **definitely** lives on…

So to top it all off, everyone was joyful this Christmas. Lamiroir finally told her children the truth and even if it didn't sail as smoothly at first, everything came up for the better. The three family members still stayed by the Christmas tree, chatting their hearts out and sprinkling the air with laughter. Euphoria jocundly showered itself to everyone. Truly, everyone can really say…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**SORA:…. Done. It's done! I made the deadline! I liked the ending to be simple :P**

**Nick: Finally…**

**SORA: I hope you guys liked the entire story! This is my first novel-like fanfic I was able to finish -_- And I would like to say to all of you…**

**Nick and SORA: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
